


Silk Sheets

by books4belle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Femslash, Fluff without Plot, girly!Reyna, reyna is annoyed, thalia probably deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books4belle/pseuds/books4belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna loves her girlfriend. She's not very fond of stinky Huntresses on her silk sheets. Cute girlfriends are cute. Fluff without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a text message from a friend that said:  
> Sometimes Thalia is gone for weeks and then one day, out of the blue, Reyna comes home to a mess in her kitchen, weather gear strewn throughout her house, and Thalia passed out on her silk sheets. 
> 
> There was also a picture: http://sbarronink.tumblr.com/post/101443881452/total-thalia-scars-1-right-shoulder-cut
> 
> So I wrote this. It's silly. Enjoy!

Thalia woke slowly, drifting into consciousness with a satisfied stretch. As she rubbed her head against her pillow, the softness of the pillowcase beneath her cheek was her first clue that she was not in her standard issue Hunters’ tent. 

“We’ve talked about this.”

The voice from so close beside her was the second, and more startling clue. Thalia jerked awake, but almost instantly relaxed again as she realized that the speaker was her girlfriend. 

‘That’s right,’ Thalia remembered. ‘I’m in New Rome. I’m in Reyna’s quarters. Safe and sound.’ And, now that Reyna was sitting on the bed next to her, quite happy. 

“Well, hello to you too.” She said aloud, resuming her stretching. Despite the fact that it had been nearly two months since their last visit, Reyna didn’t look as happy to see her as Thalia would have expected. 

“Why didn’t you go to the baths?” Reyna continued.

Thalia pushed herself onto her elbows and shrugged. “Because I was hoping to find you here.”

Reyna simply crossed her arms and gave her a pointed look. “And why would I be home in the middle of the day? I was working. You know, like Praetor’s do.” 

“But you’re here now,” Thalia wheedled, scooting closer so she could lay her head on Reyna’s knee.

“Yes,” Reyna glowered down at her. “I come home from work to find that someone has ransacked my kitchen, left a trail of rain gear and what looks like cookie crumbs from the kitchen to the bedroom, and then flopped her grimy, sweaty self onto my freshly made bed.”

Thalia shot Reyna a smile that she hoped shone with innocence and affection. “I missed you.”

Reyna would not be deterred. “These are silk sheets, Thalia. Silk. Do you have any idea how hard these are to…”

The rest of Reyna’s rant was cut off as Thalia pounced, pushing Reyna backwards and pinning her to the bed. “Did I mention I missed you?” she teased as she grinned down at her girlfriend. It wasn’t really fair how beautiful Reyna was, even when she was scowling. 

“O, _di boni_ , Woman! Do Hunters *ever* bathe?” Reyna squirmed half-heartedly beneath her. 

Thalia simply nuzzled her nose against Reyna’s cheek. “What do you mean? I took a bath in a stream less than a week ago!” She had to laugh at Reyna’s horrified expression.

“That’s it. You. Baths. Now.” Reyna pushed at Thalia’s shoulders, trying to escape. 

“Nope.” Thalia dipped her head back down to press kisses against the long line of Reyna’s neck. “You won’t let me kiss you in the baths.”

“Thalia…” Reyna’s sigh was half annoyed, half aroused. Thalia could feel her muscles relax, her grip slacken. 

Their lips met for the first time in weeks. Thalia’s heart thumped painfully in her chest. Damn, she missed this. Every time the Hunt pulled her away, she couldn’t help counting the days until it was over. Until she could be with Reyna again. Until she could wrap her arms around this amazing, wonderful…

Reyna pushed upwards, shifting her momentum and almost catching Thalia off balance. Almost. ‘Why that sneaky little…’

“Nice try, but that one’s not going to work on me anymore.”

“I don’t see why not?” Reyna pouted, still captive beneath Thalia’s grip. “It did the first, I don’t know, twenty times.”

“You’re in a pretty precarious place to be serving up that much sass, love.” Thalia smirk turned a bit steely as she was reminded of how easily Reyna was able to distract her. But she wouldn’t stay irritated for long. Not when Reyna was so much fun to tease. “I wonder how much damage my grimy, sweaty self could do to your satin comforter.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Don’t tempt me…”

Reyna knew by now that Thalia was rarely bluffing. “Okay, what do you want?”

Thalia grinned in triumph. “You have to come with me to the baths.”

Reyna paused. “Okay…” 

“And you have to leave your robe here.” Thalia added with a suggestive smile.

“Fine.” Reyna rolled her eyes. “And?”

“That’s all,” She stole another quick kiss before allowing Reyna to sit up. 

Reyna looked puzzled as she shifted from Thalia’s grasp. “That’s all?”

“Yeah. I know you don’t like PDA in the baths. But I like winning.” She smiled at Reyna playfully. “And I like looking at your gorgeous self. So that’s all for now.”

“For now?” Reyna’s look was suspicious.

“And when we get back from the baths... “ Thalia trailed her fingertips gently along Reyna’s spine, causing the Roman girl to shudder slightly. “Well, we’ll see.”

Thalia rose from the bed and walked out into the hall to collect her bathing supplies. It was then that she realized what a wreck she’d made of Reyna’s apartment. Glancing around, she gave Reyna a sheepish look. “Sorry about the mess.” 

Reyna shrugged. “It’s okay. I’m just so glad you’re here.” She wrapped her arms around Thalia, pulling her close. “I missed you too.”

They held each other for a long, quiet moment before Reyna added, “Even if you do smell terrible,” and gave Thalia a playful swat on the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://goodforharpies.tumblr.com)


End file.
